1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to hair curling devices, and in particular, to a flexible hair curling device which allows the hair to be wound during the curling operation and held on the scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of hair curling devices have been made available in the market, including hair curling apparatus of more or less complexity by which the hair is subjected to fluid treatment followed by a heat treatment at uncomfortably high temperatures for substantial periods of time. Various devices for holding curls in place have also been employed for cold wave treatment, such as bobby pins and various other forms of curl holding fasteners, but none of these devices have proved entirely successful.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,225 describes a known curling device. Unfortunately, the curling device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,225 suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, the bowl portion often pops open from its folded position to its unfolded position. The natural rubber material is prone to stress cracking, hardening, does not retain its shape if compressed, and is uncomfortable to sleep in. In addition, the curling device is not properly retained in the desired location of the scalp, as it often tends to slide down the user's hair.